Paramount Pictures/Other
1914–1917 Paramount Pictures 1914.jpg|''The Squaw Man'' (1914) paramount 1914-the virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1914) Paramount1910sTheItalian.png|''The Italian'' (1915) cheat1915dvdr.jpg|The Cheat (1915) 1917–1927 ParamountLate10s.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1920) Paramount1921.jpg|''Manslaughter'' (1921) paramount1921 leapyear.jpg|''Leap Year'' (1921) paramount1922.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1922) 1aa908778a78e2fc1aaa408f970c247d.png|''The Pride of Palomar'' (1922) fullsizeoutput_133a.jpeg|''Zaza'' (1923) Paramount1923.png|''The Covered Wagon'' (1923) Paramount Pictures (Opening, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) db8697b0ffd0da30a7c9f4e8d3b2255a.png|''A Kiss for Cinderella'' (1925) Paramountpicturesnellgwynn1926.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount MPPDA.jpeg Paramount Logo.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) variety-hd-movie-title.jpg|''Variety'' (1926) Vlcsnap-2012-12-17-20h05m02s246 zps39531013.png|''Fine Manners'' (1926) paramount1926-soisyouroldman.jpg|''So's Your Old Man'' (1926) fullsizeoutput_1345.jpeg|''The Pony Express'' (1926) KidBoots.png|''Kid Boots'' (1926) Untitled 4.png|''Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'' (1926) you-never-know-women-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|''You Never Know Women'' (1926) YOUD_B_SURPISED-0.jpg|''You'd Be Surprised'' (1926) 4ca9e914-58cf-4378-86a5-3b7e6c8dc5c9.jpg|''The Sorrows of Satan'' (1926) old-ironsides-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|''Old Ironsides'' (1926) paramount presents ufa.JPG|''Metropolis'' (1927) Paramount 1915.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927) 1927–1968 fullsizeoutput_1338.jpeg|''Hotel Imperial'' (1927) morocco-movie-title.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) sotc-cd-02.jpg|The Sign of the Cross (1932) Paramount 1933-presents.png|''Duck Soup'' (1933) dfl-el-03.jpg|Design for Living (1933) Paramount Presents (1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramountpicturesdancingonadime1940.jpg|''Dancing on a Dime'' (1940) Paramount Logo intro.jpg|''Sullivan's Travels'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m08s167.png|''Hoola Boola'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m51s018.png|''Rhythm on the Ranks'' (1941) 87aebd04a9716888ef47dc19b4de70cc.jpg|''Take a Letter, Darling'' (1942) 1ac896319465fa74f2940dde4a7c679a.jpg|''Star Spangled Rhythm'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h21m38s016.png|''Jasper and the Watermelons'' (1942) Paramount 1942 Tulips Shall Grow t670.jpg|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h25m51s089.png|''The Sky Princess'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h22m15s459.png|''Mr. Strauss Takes A Walk'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h27m17s929.png|''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m13s687.png|''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' (1943) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h29m01s302.png|''And to Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street'' (1944) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h45m01s037.png|''Tubby the Tuba'' (1947) paramount_georgepal1947_datewithduke.jpg|''Date with Duke'' (1947) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h53m01s491.png|''Rhapsody in Wood'' (1947) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-3.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) Paramount Sports in Action 1961.jpg|''Sports in Action'' (1960) 1927–1930 Paramount1926.jpg|It (1927) Cod-fl-01.jpg|Children of Divorce (1927) 19ab22c0-eddf-4403-b8d8-4ee76b877ea1.jpg|Special Delivery (1927) 5341682e6bec2e67437302c5cf282a9a.png|Nevada (1927) Wings-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|Wings (1927) F2f9b24f-e620-4407-ba66-6cf3ed50f22e.jpg|Underworld (1927) 9948f40f-8ea4-49d1-bfdb-9ea4b15d36a6.jpg|Hula (1927) 2c73245e-c25a-432f-a210-424ce6d2d4a8.jpg|Barbed Wire (1927) Get your man 1927.png|Get Your Man (1927) Lc-jvs-01.jpg|The Last Command (1928) Adc496d4-773c-4f4c-b3ff-2356c83d6cf0.jpg|Doomsday (1928) 6a7ff1d3-bf9c-46db-ac5a-aab3af5dd471.jpg|Feel My Pulse (1928) b3f21685-14b9-4787-bf26-36860f922c8f.jpg|Hot News (1928) Docksparamount28.png|The Docks of New York (1928) Bol-ww-01.jpg|Beggars of Life (1928) 2e9df3d9-0d0d-42f4-a851-d142b2f07b56.jpg|The Wedding March (1928) logo67.jpg|Manhattan Cocktail (1928) c0c3c600-ec39-4b51-bf58-5f6538f9b6b6.jpg|The Canary Murder Case (1929) Paramount1930Color.jpg|Redskin (1929) E924159a-a6ae-4efc-954d-b48e8fc87f8d.jpg|Chinatown Nights (1929) 54ea4ee8-fc51-433a-8c50-c09d8bfb8436.jpg|The Letter (1929) 5497b693-9410-4479-a3b0-bea28322e55c.jpg|Nothing But The Truth (1929) 509082bb-b139-44ac-ac8b-d54d3929b669.jpg|The Hole in the Wall (1929) f01f7037-4cdf-4496-9c51-02a71c0086dd.jpg|The Studio Murder Mystery (1929) B64f5ba5-bb03-4474-b74f-87de2f231656.jpg|Thunderbolt (1929) C-js-01.jpg|The Cocoanuts (1929) 4ae7dbf4-e9fb-4f90-a208-641da71379d2.jpg|The Greene Murder Case (1929) TheDanceOfLifeParamountLogo.png|The Dance of Life (1929) Ce22552d-f9ac-4300-9e09-effdad0742aa.jpg|The Virginian (1929) de575583-e126-4bde-bcbb-e29092e2c52f.jpg|Behind the Make-Up (1930) 1927-1928 (Release) Paramount1927aRelease.png|The Kid Brother (1927) speedy-paramount-logo.jpg|Speedy (1928) 1929–1932 PARAMOUNT_1929_t500x443.jpg Paramount1928.jpg 295dd006-f263-44a6-93fc-d800e6269eab.jpg|The Saturday Night Kid (1929) e0d322e5-ae65-401b-9ffb-76a12caaee1e.jpg|Applause (1929) db2232aa-27dc-46d3-9e3d-c590db1ffb1b.jpg|Street of Chance (1930) b065fe4f-2702-4109-af2e-67f251b2bfcb.jpg|Slightly Scarlet (1930) d36ced11-120e-4422-80e2-29093f61e4b0.jpg|Sarah and Son (1930) adcb430d-e4f5-4bbd-9ee0-5809c3379d9f.jpg|Young Man of Manhattan (1930) Paramount_Pictures_1930_Logo.jpg|With Byrd at the South Pole (1930) ac-vh-01.jpg|Animal Crackers (1930) Paramount1928Color.jpg|Follow Thru (1930) 25bf74c1-8a60-4a76-8d58-f344b5f4f15f.jpg|Playboy of Paris (1930) eba67ffb-bcb9-4490-b645-b561615f550c.jpg|Laughter (1930) m-jvs-01.jpg|Morocco (1930) 15cecb396c796b9c5a96b490702ea7f2.jpg|Stolen Heaven (1931) 15cecb396c796b.jpg|Honor Among Lovers (1931) 1929–1931 (Release & Program) Paramount1929a.jpg|Welcome Danger (1929) Paramount1929c.png|Feet First (1930) Paramount1931_housethatshadowsbuilt-end.jpg|The House That Shadows Built (1931) 1931–1936 Paramount 1931.jpg 26c82019-f479-44b7-bac7-d1e5060e0be9.jpg|Man of the World (1931) d-jvs-01.jpg|Dishonored (1931) title smiling lieutenant PDVD_003.jpg|The Smiling Lieutenant (1931) mb-nm-02.jpg|Monkey Business (1931) 384f347f-532b-4e74-91dd-afdc462bcb4c.jpg|24 Hours (1931) DJAMH_Paramount.jpg|Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1932) logo24.jpg|One Hour with You (1932) se-jvs-01.jpg|Shanghai Express (1932) Paramount$1,000,000_Man.png|Million Dollar Legs (1932) datd-mg-01.jpg|Devil and the Deep (1932) Paramount_1932_Horse_Feathers_t670.jpg|Horse Feathers (1932) Paramount_'Love_Me_Tonight'_Opening.jpg|Love Me Tonight (1932) bv-jvs-01.jpg|Blonde Venus (1932) sotc-cd-01.jpg|The Sign of the Cross (1932) iiham-01.jpg|If I Had a Million (1932) fta-fb-01.jpg|A Farewell to Arms (1932) Paramount_'Madame_Butterfly'_Opening.jpg|Madame Butterfly (1932) Shedonehimwrongparamount.png|She Done Him Wrong (1933) sos-rm-01.jpg|The Song of Songs (1933) 35c84e1b-6537-42cb-a72b-295ec1ee8bf3.jpg|Supernatural (1933) 8a1652a7-7e2f-4ec7-8431-686ed491af46.jpg|Jennie Gerhardt (1933) f459b5bd-6fb7-40f4-94d2-cb46273c6533.jpg|I'm No Angel (1933) ds-lm-02.jpg|Duck Soup (1933) aiw-nm-02.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1933) dfl-el-02.jpg|Design for Living (1933) logo14.jpg|Four Frightened People (1934) logo87.jpg|Death Takes a Holiday (1934) se-jvs-02.jpg|The Scarlet Empress (1934) bf3c35fc89662efe6e72ee5c92d4b765.png|Now and Forever (1934) c-cd-03.jpg|Cleopatra (1934) GFGKHFKHL79348735ghkHKIY.jpg|The Lives of a Bengal Lancer (1935) rorg-lm-03.jpg|Ruggles of Red Gap (1935) diaw-jvs-03.jpg|The Devil Is a Woman (1935) eee4b085-928e-4e47-beed-36c32b3ab7fb.jpg|Two for Tonight (1935) The_Crusades_(1935).jpg|The Crusades (1935) 1932–1936 (Release) PARAMOUNT_1932_THE_DENTIST_t500x441.jpg|The Dentist (1932) eef3b8b9-cd97-480f-8eed-12782448f640.jpg|Hop-a-Long Cassidy (1935) 9286ed14-9c7f-4ec9-90e4-b629e16f2c41.jpg|Bar 20 Rides Again (1935) ParamountRelease1936.jpg|Call of the Prairie (1936) e680f9b7-c9b7-440d-9b1a-761d5c06c0c6.jpg|Three on the Trail (1936) 1934–1939 paramount popsci1a.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1934 Paramount1935.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1935 876a3a7d21a5004b9ab69b74e0311a38.png Paramount1936.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1936 1935, 1936–1942 Paramount1936a.jpg Paramount1936.JPG Paramount_'Peter_Ibbetson'_Opening.jpg|Peter Ibbetson (1935) f176d331-7f1b-46c5-ba59-921b27bacb6e.jpg|Anything Goes (1936) Paramount 1936 The Milky Way2 t670.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, A) paramount1936-themilkyway1.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, B) Klondike Annie.png|''Klondike Annie'' (1936) logo (1).jpg|Desire (1936) 34b70830-6478-4f31-96d8-aea0025961f5.jpg|Early to Bed (1936) ParamountPictures1938.jpg|''The Trail of the Lonesome Pine'' (1936) eaac739c-3255-4308-943f-6faef7fa43fc.jpg|''Big Brown Eyes'' (1936) 04e5e900-5038-4447-9ed1-7843c178cf60.jpg|''Poppy'' (1936) 8e3efb47-8fb5-4815-9452-687a96554343.jpg|The General Died at Dawn (1936) 9cd05f2b-1ab6-43bf-84a5-c8b412819f25.jpg|Trail Dust (1936) paramount1936-rare.png|''College Holiday'' (1936) Paramount_'The_Plainsman'_Opening.jpg|The Plainsman (1936) Paramount_'Internes_Can't_Take_Money'_Opening.jpg|Internes Can't Take Money (1937) Easy_Living_(1937).jpg|Easy Living (1937) Untitled 6.png|''Make Way for Tommorow'' (1937) a-el-01.jpg|''Angel'' (1937) 2d1ac43e-abdc-4943-bffd-89996cb10c1b.jpg|Wells Fargo (1937) 30b2dbaa-009f-44ff-a840-313228a088f6.jpg|Cassidy of Bar 20 (1938) bew-el-01.jpg|''Bluebeard’s Eighth Wife'' (1938) 85881c93-8ae6-448b-a38a-04f167ca1efb.jpg|Heart Of Arizona (1938) Paramountextremleyrare1938mountain.jpg|''Give Me A Sailor'' (1938) 764579hjGHFK.jpg|Spawn of the North (1938) cde7ffa6-24c9-4999-8572-3f366a0aa647.jpg|In Old Mexico (1938) a6f7dd21-f7c0-4230-a14a-705c45237e1e.jpg|Tom Sawyer, Detective (1938) 2be670e1-6bd9-4289-af0d-e27266514f88.jpg|Sunset Trail (1939) 1936 B&W.jpg|''Leave Well Enough Alone'' (1939) 744c2dcc-307a-49c2-a3c2-22ac78b8f140.jpg|Cafe Society (1939) ac-jh-12.jpg|''Midnight'' (1939) 164411-20386-0.jpg|''Union Pacific'' (1939) dcc8e3ee-df07-4de8-80ba-42f330ec3236.jpg|The Star Maker (1939) bg-ww-01.jpg|''Beau Geste'' (1939) d28349-3088.jpg|''The Cat and the Canary'' (1939) paramount 30s.jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) rtn-ml-01.jpg|''Remember the Night'' (1940) 19836d1e-2ca0-4e0a-8f68-00ab945a04bc.jpg|Santa Fe Marshal (1940) paramount1940-drcyclops.jpg|''Dr. Cyclops'' (1940) 71454933-5a4f-404d-b2b3-6bee56c2b66b.jpg|Safari (1940) 568756GGIYLRHHn75.jpg|The Ghost Breakers (1940) 769GHIKGHIDFL7935.jpg|The Great McGinty (1940) 03cbcd4c497a45a254a19aec74feb448.jpg|''Rhythm on the River'' (1940) Paramount_'Christmas_in_July'_Opening.jpg|Christmas in July (1940) gGYIFHIGJGK&(5795.jpg|North West Mounted Police (1940) 8bb52614-f1e0-4caa-83a2-25e94a9b4cc3.jpg|Victory (1940) 59aa7742-1c2e-4670-b406-6d79a62bfe1b.jpg|Virginia (1941) 7846087640876GTUKFHbhh.jpg|The Lady Eve (1941) Caught_in_the-Draft_(1941).jpg|Caught in the Draft (1941) paramount1941-shepherdofthehills.jpg|''Shepherd of the Hills'' (1941) paramount 1941_3D.png|''Nothing But The Truth'' (1941) ca2f280c-b4f4-41fb-a43c-1b3960c6e2a0.jpg|Fly-by-Night (1942) 30b9bb5b-dbb7-4549-826a-0ed9a79228eb.jpg|Dr. Broadway (1942) 1942–1953 Paramount1940s.jpg|1942-1953 d164411-10608.jpg|The Lady Has Plans (1942) This_Gun_for_Hire_(1942).jpg|This Gun for Hire (1942) hi-ms-01.jpg|Holiday Inn (1942) Wake_Island_(1942).jpg|Wake Island (1942) matm-bw-01.jpg|The Major and the Minor (1942) gk-sh-01.jpg|The Glass Key (1942) pbs-ps-01.jpg|The Palm Beach Story (1942) Paramount_Pictures_(2000cosercive).jpg|The Henry Aldrich Film Series (1942-1944) Paramount1943blackandwhite.png|Let's Face It (1943) d28349-6383.jpg|Five Graves to Cairo (1943) u-la-01.jpg|The Uninvited (1944) logo44.jpg|Going My Way (1944) double-indemnity-movie-typography-01.jpg|Double indemnity (1944) beb2331c-558e-4e4e-8425-8eefeccea3d8.jpg|Dark Mountain (1944) 992fe9ff-9d55-4267-ae4a-2c84b3a34488.jpg|The Stork Club (1945) 5737c006-96d8-44de-9c41-6b59ab82d72d.jpg|Hollywood Victory Caravan (1945) 81757e8a-f509-4427-b78d-b05ad41f8f95.jpg|The Road to Utopia (1946) bd-gm-01.jpg|The Blue Dahlia (1946) d754a6641c22dc3055f557c532ed9676.jpg|The Well-Groomed Bride (1946) slomi-lm-01.jpg|The Strange Love of Martha Ivers (1946) logo2.jpg|Golden Earrings (1947) iwa-bh-01.jpg|I Walk Alone (1947) bc-jf-01.jpg|The Big Clock (1948) ParamountCastle1948.png|Hatters Castle (1948) fa-bw-01.jpg|A Foreign Affair (1948) Paramount_'Sorry,_Wrong_Number'_Opening.jpg|Sorry, Wrong Number (1948) 0ba10dcad473c5307f56f54ceff09a18.jpg|Sealed Verdict (1948) logo49.jpg|The Great Gatsby (1949) logo98.jpg|Rope of Sand (1949) fotj-rs-01.jpg|The File on Thelma Jordon (1950) nmoho-ml-01.jpg|No Man of Her Own (1950) sunset-blvd-paramount-logo.jpg|Sunset Boulevard (1950) us-rm-01.jpg|Union Station (1950) awd-la-01.jpg|Appointment with Danger (1951) aith-bw-01.jpg|Ace in the Hole (1951) ParamountHereComestheGroom1950-1951.png|Here Comes the Groom (1951) mfs-nm-01.jpg|My Favorite Spy (1951) ac-jh-01.jpg|The Atomic City (1952) 57c99b88-d16b-4f3c-bd03-0c2c5e7cfcc1.jpg|The Turning Point (1952) Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-21h56m13s206.png|The Stooge (1952) s17-bw-01.jpg|Stalag 17 (1953) Paramount_logo_-_War_of_the_Worlds_1953.jpg|The War of the Worlds (1953) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|Roman Holiday (1953) e0e4700f-25dc-46da-90cc-7cea5874f9d3.jpg|Little Boy Lost (1953) ff-ir-01.jpg|Forever Female (1953) ten-commandments-paramount-logo.jpg|The Ten Commandments (1956) chinatown-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|Chinatown (1974) 1947–1953 (Release) Mfb-en-01.jpg|My Favorite Brunette (1947) Untitled_2.png|Road to Rio (1947) c49eea44-5c88-4dc7-b976-645640aa69e0.jpg|The Caddy (1953) 1942–1945 Paramountpurchase42.jpg|''The Louisiana Purchase'' (1942) paramount42.jpg|''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) ed35ec2f9330880e23dc648413c605cc.jpg|''Beyond the Blue Horizon'' (1942) Paramount1943-color.JPG|''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) 2bd08592-2ba4-4d62-9c8a-969c58d5b2a0.jpg|Riding High (1943) Paramount1945color.jpg|Bring on the Girls (1945) 1944–1951 Paramount1950-color.JPG|Color version paramount44.jpg Paramount_Pictures_1949.jpg GW376H282.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) fullsizeoutput_1340.jpeg|''Incendiary Blonde'' (1945) Paramount 1946 The Virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1946) c-jf-01.jpg|''California'' (1947) d28349-14757.jpg|The Perils of Pauline (1947) Desert_Fury_1947.jpg|Desert Fury (1947) Untitled 8.png|''Unconquered'' (1947) c43bfede-8884-43ea-8f7a-286fc5d358b6.jpg|Albuquerque (1948) Paramount_'The_Emperor_Waltz'_Opening.jpg|The Emperor Waltz (1948) WkIiW0vswx_V_xM-XiRwMw261739.png|''Whispering Smith'' (1948) 6382756c-dcd0-40c5-8bda-630f4642d563.jpg|The Paleface (1948) 9zbquwpsckk1hsV2QSXVOg332464.png|''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'' (1949) d28349-18491.jpg|Streets of Laredo (1949) Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg|El Paso (1949) sad-cd-01.jpg|''Samson and Delilah'' (1949) Paramount1950PatFrench.jpg|''Fancy Pants'' (1950) 3290e976-e8b9-47bd-a01f-05a2a8b34489.jpg|Let's Dance (1950) 5cddc70853a61dcc86e2c3007c6d3527.png|''Branded'' (1950) e409fa93d1edf4d60594356eb74fa5a8.png|''Quebec'' (1951) f51380a3629702bb96c2ca7d2efd68e2.jpg|''The Last Outpost'' (1951) Paramoe.jpeg|''The Great Missouri Raid'' (1951) 1951–1954 ParamountWhenWorldsCollide.png|''When Worlds Collide'' (1951) sc-bh-01.jpg|''Silver City'' (1951) 57276fa83eb76d6752c7a725b727571e.png|''Hong Kong'' (1952) Zwf6ueHE-1qZb9KKnZnrrw386093.png|''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) drg-bh-01.jpg|''Denver & Rio Grande'' (1952) 2d2a85e5-40a3-44e9-b6d2-f1d676dd71bc.jpg|Son of Paleface (1952) cg-el-01.jpg|Caribbean Gold (1952) paramount 1952.jpg|''Road to Bali'' (1952) IMG_E5079.JPG|''Tropic Zone'' (1953) paramount 52.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) a273d42d-ae7e-40a2-bf0d-524c233770f5.jpg|The Vanquished (1953) pe-jh-01.jpg|Pony Express (1953) h-gm-01.jpg|''Houdini'' (1953) f9bfca1e-b2d4-425f-9af8-0ccb5de227d6.jpg|Botany Bay (1953) paramountherecomegirls.png|''Here Comes The Girls'' (1953) Paramount 1954 Girls of Pleasure Island.png|''Girls of Pleasure Island'' (1954) Paramount50sDuckman RoadToDendron.PNG|''Duckman'' - "The Road to Dendron" (1996) 1953–1986 1953–1954 ParamountLandscape.jpg|Original matte painting by Jan Domela Paramount+Pictures+3D+Logo+from+1953!!!!+(Filmed).jpg Paramount1954-bw.jpg 702173b8-e559-46cf-858f-9e2ca69d186f.jpg|Sangaree (1953, A) NAr8-SpJ22OH7Ncj-JTqNw268207.png|Sangaree (1953, B) A+Paramount+Picture+Logo+(pink+version).jpg|Those Redheads from Seattle (1953) 1c65b396-7146-4499-925d-6a78ac7a41bb.jpg|Flight to Tangier (1953) b183e30f-13f1-4eda-8028-afd7a22c3a36.jpg|Cease Fire (1953) Paramount_Pictures_3-D_1953_('Money_from_Home'_Opening_Variant).jpg|Money from Home (1953) logo54.jpg|The Naked Jungle (1954) 3fb5e2d7d67c53bdd00f7ee24dddaa8d.png|Red Garters (1954, A) BZWl6ROOeZXtKV_bHlEIZg56881.jpg|Red Garters (1954, B) Screenshot_2015-12-09-17-31-59_(4)_kindlephoto-54193702.jpg|Elephant Walk (1954) logo99.jpg|Secret of the Incas (1954) Vlcsnap-2014-07-29-22h35m26s113.png|Living It Up (1954) 0e11f3c9-8fac-477c-989b-04d0ee5b9598.jpg|About Mrs. Leslie (1954) logo53.jpg|Sabrina (1954) and The Country Girl (1954) logo90.jpg|The Bridges at Toko-Ri (1954) 2bfd5500-41d2-4b22-8b5a-52e3401da926.jpg|Popeye (1980) 1954–1968, 1981–1989 Paramount_Pictures_(1954).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1964).jpg 62baa71aa18825fced1cdfb3382898ee.png Paramount61.jpg Paramount_Pictures_VistaVision.png|White Christmas (1954) logo6.jpg|3 Ring Circus (1954) sac-am-01.jpg|Strategic Air Command (1955) rfc-nr-01.jpg|Run for Cover (1955) tcat-ah-01.jpg|To Catch a Thief (1955) a87ea02e-161a-4703-a29c-e09cd0d318e0.jpg|The Vagabond King (1956) m-ed-01.jpg|The Mountain (1956) gatokc-js-01.jpg|Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957) f9c8e89bbff2165fa13b9ef108dc4fc2.jpg|Omar Khayyam (1957) 0470a4e11b6e87906aa2fb0442cfb5e8.png|The Colossus of New York (1958) sc-ja-01.jpg|The Space Children (1958) rabb-ft-01.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Baby (1958) buccaneer-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|The Buccaneer (1958) t-np-01.jpg|The Trap (1959) h-mc-01.jpg|The Hangman (1959) dguts-nt-01.jpg|Don't Give Up the Ship (1959) j-mf-01.jpg|The Jayhawkers! (1959) vtasp-nt-01.jpg|Visit to a Small Planet (1960) 6a6b339d-5285-49f9-a537-2c3422de4c10.jpg|G.I. Blues (1960) Screen_Shot_2017-12-02_at_12.15.10_PM.png|Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961) tlb-jc-01.jpg|Too Late Blues (1962) hifh-ds-01.jpg|Hell is for Heroes (1962) iom-ft-01.jpg|It’s Only Money (1962) Screen_shot_2016-01-18_at_11.59.06_AM.png|A Girl Named Tamiko (1962) wmts-ft-01.jpg|Who’s Minding the Store? (1963) wlhg-ed-01.jpg|Where Love Has Gone (1964) h-gd-01.jpg|Harlow (1965) spy-who-came-in-from-the-cold-paramount-logo.jpg|The Spy Who Came in from the Cold (1965) st-sp-01.jpg|The Slender Thread (1965) notg-jp-01.jpg|The Night of the Grizzly (1966) Paramount1960s.jpg|Nevada Smith (1966) aoaq-jd-01.jpg|Assault on a Queen (1966) ed-hh-01.jpg|El Dorado (1967) 785cb076cceb816b56abe5f428fa21b9.jpg|The Busy Body (1967) and Fort Utah (1967) px-wc-01.jpg|The Project X (1968) Paramount_1968_Bylineless_monochrome.jpg|Romeo and Juliet (1968) 1fc91037-d2f7-49c1-900d-b31603d65bc2.jpg|Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) ptod1.jpg|Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) 3f90e3da-a110-48ec-91ed-47440e17721b.jpg|Big Top Pee-Wee (1988) jT8fj4GmbmJlU4z7L8JR6A43130.jpg|Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) RDMuZHlDYx85-OzoDcMceQ11694.jpg|Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) 1954–1966 (Release) Paramount54_color1.jpg|Alternate logo for independent movies distributed by Paramount Paramount_Pictures_Release_(1955).jpg Paramount_Release_(1956).png Paramount_Pictures_Release_(1957).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1961).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1961)_a.jpg Paramount_(Space_Academy).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1966).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1960s).jpg Paramountrelease.png|Knock on Wood (1954) Paramount_1954-rearwindow.jpg|Rear Window (1954) twh-ah-01.jpg|The Trouble with Harry (1955) mwktm-ah-01.jpg|The Man Who Knew Too Much (1956) 0VOM6x7FdsDRS8nJ-gk_Iw1090873.jpg|War and Peace (1956) v-ah-01.jpg|Vertigo (1958) 2fa7a6e4-5ec1-4be1-99d3-a442ac876b09.jpg|The Blob (1958) Paramount+Pictures+1958+-+The+Tempest.jpg|Tempest (1959) 567483e9fdfdc615a7b31392b8815cd6.png|A Touch of Larceny (1960) 7cb53b958a2900709dac8103c35a8bd7.jpg|The Savage Innocents (1960) fb5b0d0ff9f6ab3b40aaa640136ecd21.jpg|Psycho (1960) one-eyed-jacks-paramount-logo.jpg|One Eyed Jacks (1961) 8f66c28e80ce2dc74347272b37c9e95a.png|The Errand Boy (1961) The_Man_Who_Shot_Liberty_Valance.png|The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962) h-hh-01.jpg|Hatari! (1962) pdc-gm-01.jpg|Papa's Delicate Condition (1963) np-jl-01.jpg|The Nutty Professor (1963) Screen_shot_2016-01-18_at_11.57.32_AM.png|Come Blow Your Horn (1963) 3sEU8sbARcFmNjRPnkVFig212965.png|Zulu (1964) Ipv4IXKyALRq_hia2jo4qQ1106943.jpg|Son of Captain Blood (1964) Paramount+Pictures+1965+-+The+Crack+in+the+World.jpg|The Crack in the World (1965) naked-prey-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|The Naked Prey (1966) 1968–1974 Paramount1968offcenter.jpg Paramountpictures1973.jpg Paramountpictures1973widescreen.jpg Paramountpictures1973a.jpg Paramount 1968 Registed trademark.jpg Paramount Pictures 191919191.jpg paramount 1968a.JPG|''The Odd Couple'' (1968) 0807847a47b7118c39e81449770e7121.png|''Tarzan and the Jungle Boy'' (1968) 65a3c9fa766b9d5ab193316db94fdfe8.png|''Buckskin'' (1968) 5cardstud.png|''5 Card Stud'' (1968) Vlcsnap-2018-04-05-15h33m46s758.png|''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968) paramount 1968-if.jpg|''If...'' (1968) Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png|''Villa Rides!'' (1968) iPFoB5OT6U-YxXX7f4IvgQ27124.jpg|''Targets'' (1968) vr-bk-01.jpg|''Skidoo'' (1968) cb813669-3916-40a2-bb14-dc7edf612f5f.jpg|Up Tight (1968) 439d4f2f-abf7-4771-8603-778d5ad32184.jpg|Riot (1969) f864066effd984beb9a0223e001e208d.jpg|''The Assassination Bureau'' (1969) 7c8598df02b1f4f2b859e27268db25a9.png|''Goodbye, Columbus'' (1969) Where's_Jack_(1969).png|Where's Jack? (1969) Paramount Pictures logo 1968 a.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) 230d262e08a8ad4dd3b55123c3f303c0.jpg|''My Side of the Mountain'' (1969) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-04h11m38s85.png|''Seven in Darkness'' (1969) sc-ap-01.jpg|''The Sterile Cuckoo'' (1969) mc-hw-01.jpg|''Medium Cool'' (1969) 884a0847c856991d87768cbbf51f02e9.jpg|''The Italian Job'' (1969) 92beaa5508432046fb8da1b91876017f.jpg|''Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies'' (1969) 2dcfb9a5-48c2-4030-b195-0f270c617369.jpg|Quarantined (1970) 560b7ab8-aca2-4a29-9008-2fcf046a0b07.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me, Junie Moon (1970) e1a5e185-f7b8-4dca-881e-404a76338909.jpg|WUSA (1970) 80fd7108-a1ed-40d9-968f-625d3c733df2.jpg|The Young Lawyers (TV, 1970-1971) 4a08e670-d17f-489d-9334-99846cc05254.jpg|The Immortal (TV, 1970-1971) Untitled 29.png|''The Conformist'' (1970) 1fe7d207-a14d-46a0-a2d8-ce2f9eaf7606.jpg|Norwood (1970) 05023cea-a659-4680-8867-6901c1aaa4fe.jpg|Weekend of Terror (1970) aeef11ba16b0e378385b081701bd1b54.png|''Love Story'' (1970) DrCooksGardenVersion.png|''Dr. Cook's Garden'' (1971) c595dfeb-8713-4ef1-b49a-6b26e6756fac.jpg|Friends (1971) 982a77fb-1484-4988-9395-d56a62ebe55e.jpg|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) paramount 1971-longstreet.jpg|''Longstreet'' (1971) d28349-15736.jpg|The Red Tent (1971) 90ff967c-898d-4960-9fbe-617889e91185.jpg|''Let's Scare Jessica to Death'' (1971) f69127a3-0230-492d-9ed2-6a3c0ea94d27.jpg|''Such Good Friends'' (1971) e44e25c7-ccc5-40f8-90e8-1c2fdbc1771e.jpg|Star Spangled Girl (1971) paramount 1972-godfather.jpg|''The Godfather'' (1972) Paramount 1972 (Night of Terror).png|''Night of Terror'' (1972) Screenshot 2015-04-02 12.07.24.png|''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) c84470f8-ea9e-4228-bb7e-757e217e15fa.jpg|Bad Company (1972) Aad89ced-80c4-4ef1-a32a-0ec1f6fafff1.jpg|The Devil's Daughter (1973) VZI9s7dkBcNPa8JIdjLKQA942365.jpg|Save the Tiger (1973) Paramountpictures1973.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) Paramount 1968 bylineless B&W.jpg|''Paper Moon'' (1973) 5ccb19c5-347b-44a9-95c6-b92591542e3f.jpg|The Friends of Eddie Coyle (1973) 9f161811-237e-44f5-a6d1-5358916eb18c.jpg|Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell (1974) Paramount_'The_Parallax_View'_Opening.jpg|The Parallax View (1974) Paramount 'Elizabethtown' Opening.png|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Paramount Classic 2007.png|''Zodiac'' (2007) PARTS1.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) PARTS2.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) 1970–1974 paramount1970.JPG|Alternate version with updated script text, circa 1970 paramount 1972-brothersunsistermoon.jpg|''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' (1972) A2b72834-361f-4a7a-8a97-e932bf61a1a1.jpg|Ash Wednesday (1973) and Man on a Swing (1974) 6ca33ddb-ace1-463c-a00e-e0b0f4b60012.jpg|Daisy Miller (1974) GW497H279.jpg|''The White Dawn'' (1974) fc9324e0be3e369dfb4c73b35267ce2f.png|''Death Wish'' (1974) 1974–1975 paramount1974 ws.JPG|1974 variant with updated text paramount1974 (1).jpg|Open matte version paramount1974 (2).jpg 768973 1325901112244 480 360.png vlcsnap-2015-03-21-07h23m02s231.png paramount 1974 ws2.JPG|''Chinatown'' (1974) 3869ccec-ea2f-421c-99cd-b46c7259e017.jpg|The Education Of Sonny Carson (1974) Ef164de0-0f66-4854-bf60-320258b13e2a.jpg|''Phase IV'' (1974) 2535ae180e1551d1470f76929bdee7cf.jpg|''Shanks'' (1974) thelittleprince.png|''The Little Prince'' (1974) 763ad586-7cea-4480-8ce8-697f68056f9c.jpg|The Klansman (1974) f4422af8-39eb-4b88-af67-a2e732ab840a.jpg|Murder on the Orient Express (1974) e62b45313d41328f0bfa06ca60ee1ad2.png|''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) e01b1f88088e7efb49c6633b8822b79a.jpg|''Sheila Levine is Dead and Living in New York'' (1975) gkf9T97jN_89_b9WAOe4rw16369.jpg|Bug (1975) Paramount74 bw.jpg|''Nashville'' (1975) 37ee49cc41946e0750674e0d1ed330f6.png|''Once Is Not Enough'' (1975) 1975–1986 121.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975 HD 1.jpg|16:9 version 1 Paramount Pictures 1975 HD 2.jpg|16:9 version 2 Paramount Pictures 1975 Scope 1.jpg|Scope version 1 Paramount Pictures 1975 Scope 2.jpg|Scope version 2 paramount1975.JPG Paramount Pictures (1970).png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-19h01m59s18.png 768965 1325900606776 500 283.png A gulf western paramount.png Paramount Widescreen A Gulfyedial.png Paramount 1975-mohogany.jpg|''Mahogany'' (1975) Hustle (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), Leadbelly (1976), and Looking for Mr. Goodbar (1977).png|''Hustle'' (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), and Leadbelly (1976) Paramount 1976-badnewsbears.jpg|''The Bad News Bears'' (1976) Paramount A Gulfy.png|''Lipstick'' (1976) Paramount1975WithNoRegisteredTrademark.jpeg|''Won Ton: The Dog Who Saved Hollywood'' (1976) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h26m13s93.png|''Grizzly'' (International, 1976) 38a8b1b338750ed5c5a15599cebe73d3.png|''Lifeguard'' (1976) fcb51d9b94687c8e8227cd6beb760060.jpg|''Mikey & Nicky'' (1976) d7a4fcd74acea07de7dde0f6046a64b6.png|''Thieves'' (1977) d266bb9e405ed52a289d07d88ee1e476.jpg|''Islands in the Stream'' (1977) 9560fabd5710284edde97adea6a78c61.jpg|''Black Sunday'' (1977) paramount 1975-mrgoodbar.jpg|''Looking for Mr. Goodbar'' (1977) Paramount logos Racy.jpg|''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!'' (1977) 021b74ca-7bcf-4182-8b94-02c61705e0e5.jpg|Saturday Night Fever (1977) Pretty Baby (1978) Soooiony.jpg|''Pretty Baby'' (1978) Paramount 'Grease' Opening.png|''Grease'' (1978) Heaven Can Wait (1978) 12345.png|''Heaven Can Wait'' (1978) GW438H245Fuji.jpg|''The Bad News Bears Go to Japan'' (1978) Paramount 'Days of Heaven' Opening.png|''Days of Heaven'' (1978) Paramount 'Up in Smoke' Opening.png|''Up in Smoke'' (1978) Goin' South (1978) Part 1.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) GW466H348 American Hot Wax (1978).png|''American Hot Wax'' (1978) Then Warriors (1979).jpg|''The Warriors'' (1979) Meatballparamount (1979).jpg|''Meatballs'' (1979) Paramount 'North Dallas Forty' Opening.png|''North Dallas Forty'' (1979) 8gRmALyufgWNOz32MoU7yg20706.jpg|''Prophecy'' (1979) Starting Over (1979) NonParm.jpg|''Starting Over'' (1979) French Postcards (1979) Anparamount.png|''French Postcards'' (1979) Star Trek The Motion Picture (1979.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) Little Darlings (1980) Zoom FX.jpg|''Little Darlings'' (1980) Serial (1980) Paramount Gulf.jpg|''Serial'' (1980) Paramount Friday the 13th Opening.png|''Friday the 13th'' (1980) Paramount Pictures 1980.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' (1980) Laughing Bunnies.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' in-film variant (1980) Urban Cowboy (1980) Paramount 21.png|''Urban Cowboy'' (1980) d28349-355.jpg|Airplane! (1980) YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpg|''The Elephant Man'' (1980) Atlantic City (1980).png|''Atlantic City'' (1981) Paramount 'Friday the 13th Part II' Opening.png|''Friday the 13th Part II'' (1981) The Fan (1981).png|''The Fan'' (1981) Paramount 1981-dragonslayer.jpg|''Dragonslayer'' (1981) vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h45m34s51.png|''Paternity'' (1981) Student Bodies (1981).jpg|''Student Bodies'' (1981) TRF.jpg|''Ragtime'' (1981) REDS.jpg|''Reds'' (1981) Star Trek The Wrath Of Khan.png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) Paramount 'Star Trek II' (2016 Reissue).png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982, 2016 reissue) Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening.png|''Grease 2'' (1982) Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''Grease 2'' (1982, 2018 reissue) 89b1c3c8-158f-4541-bc92-8204d6ae7937.jpg|An Officer and a Gentleman (1982) Paramount Friday the 13th Part III.png|''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) The Sender (1982).jpg|''The Sender'' (1982) WhiteDog1982.PNG|''White Dog'' (1982) Screenshot 2015-08-15-15-42-22.png|''48 Hrs.'' (1982) Paramount-toonLandscape5copy2.png|''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) YfOAi20xZzZzzzzzZDabhiup.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) 4aedb894-0b45-45b8-874f-e89bc3e22412.jpg|Baby It's You (1983) Flashdance (1983).jpg|''Flashdance'' (1983) Paramount 1983 The Winds of War.png|''The Winds of War'' (1983) G-S0Q3qjZ5lZMTQGbavyXA88620.png|''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (1983) tRjHsQpfXKtkFvkYvRP4Cw140722.png|''Terms of Endearment'' (1983) Once Upon A Time In The West.png|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968, 1984 reissue) FGW430.jpg|''Downhill Racer'' (1969, 1984 reissue) Paramount 1984 Sneak Preview Featurette.png|Paramount 1984 Sneak Preview Featurette Footloose (1984).jpg|''Footloose'' (1984) Star Trek III The Search For Spock (1984).png|''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) d28349-19826.jpg|Top Secret! (1984) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop' Opening.png|''Beverly Hills Cop'' (1984) d28349-21488.jpg|Witness (1985) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h35m23s4.png|''Rustlers' Rhapsody'' (1985, A) fd9ae44821ac3cf40a79bac20effc06b.jpg|''Rustlers Rhapsody'' (1985, B) 9717c76a-2501-4c86-91e4-66152f406110.jpg|D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) Clue-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Clue'' (1985) Paramount Silver Bullet.png|''Silver Bullet'' (1985) Young Sherlock Holmes (1985).jpg|''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (1985) D9Nys7GVpbNxLkTJMsxWiQ113199.png|''Gung Ho'' (1986) d9aa3a37-de33-40ae-9ee9-1f1330087500.jpg|''Top Gun'' (1986) d28349-1236.jpg|Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) c678c533-54b5-4615-b9ad-4df5255a1f63.jpg|''The Whoopee Boys'' (1986) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee'' (1986) Children of a Lesser God (1986).jpg|''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) Star Trek IV The Voyage Home (1986).png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' and The Golden Child closing (both 1986) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h02m51s224.png|''Warriors'' (2006, video game) OLDWERER.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2010 reissue) 1986–2002 Viacom3.jpg|Original artwork by Dario Campanile 1986–1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount 75th Anniversary.jpg|The logo as seen on posters promoting the 75th Anniversary of Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1987-1988, Prototype).jpg paramount1987b.JPG Paramount Pictures 75th 100th Anivv.jpg Pakokwajirejo.jpg paramount1987 ws2.jpg The Golden Child (1986).jpg|''The Golden Child'' (1986) Untitled 16.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (1987) 8ef90048-66a6-42c8-9098-fb183a442c59.jpg|''Campus Man'' (1987) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop II' Opening.png|''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) Paramount 'The Untouchables' Opening.png|''The Untouchables'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h41m41s175.png|''Summer School'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h00m52s156.png|''Back to the Beach'' (1987) Some Kind of Wonderful (1987).jpg|''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) 9vchPg01qCRFgvFBK0pgrg285587.png|''Hamburger Hill'' (1987) Paramount 'Fatal Attraction' Opening.png|''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) Paramount 'Planes, Trains and Automobiles' Opening.png|''Planes, Trains and Automobiles'' (1987) Paramount logo.svg|''Critical Condition'' (1987) Paramount 'Eddie Murphy Raw' Opening.png|''Eddie Murphy Raw'' (1987) 102d72f6-af0f-40e5-8550-00bcd057a81e.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927, 1987 reissue) a7193b8f-c67f-4076-800f-970fe46e23a0.jpg|''The Last Command'' (1928, 1987 reissue) 1988–1989 ParamountORWKEAs.JPG Paramount Pictures (1988-1989).jpg 3DY2cGCUCp1eDrgDdx1Dbg42077.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h18m01s195.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-08h37m31s171.png Paramount 'She's Having a Baby' Opening.png|''She's Having a Baby'' (1988) d47bc201-53e6-49fb-be23-b1d172047a7d.jpg|A New Life (1988) cff7b8a3-8d09-477a-8fbc-ae9847777e50.jpg|Plain Clothes (1988) fc3888aa-450b-4fe9-ad2f-6475c29695f9.jpg|Permanent Record (1988) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee II' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee II'' (1988) Paramount 'The Presidio' Opening.png|''The Presidio'' (1988) Paramount Pictures Coming To America.png|''Coming to America'' (1988) Paramount Friday the 13th Part VII The New Blood.png|''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) Paramount 'The Accused' Opening.png|''The Accused'' (1988) 37047571-926b-4732-85c8-9d7032c2d436.jpg|U2 Rattle and Hum (1988) Scrooged (1988).png|''Scrooged'' (1988) 98438872699bf5e8725a6559ab4f8719.png|''The Naked Gun'' (1988) Paramount 'Pet Sematary' Opening.png|''Pet Sematary'' (1989) IMG_E5073.JPG|''The Experts'' (1989) majorleague.PNG|''Major League'' (1989) Star Trek V The Final Frontier (1989).png|''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) Paramount Friday the 13th Part VIII Jason Takes Manhattan.png|''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) 5c44c6e7-67b5-4b38-b629-f882b8959cc6.jpg|Let It Ride (1989) e4b7c9df-9b9b-41b1-a68a-f2ebdf3f2049.jpg|''Shirley Valentine'' (1989) 1989–1995 Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg Harlem Nights (1989).jpg Paramountearly1989.png paramount1990.JPG 538db91d27c05e57b033a28a487adf79.png Paramount Pictures logo 1987-1989 Bylineless.png Paramount Pictures (1994, Bylineless).png Paramount 'Black Rain' Opening A.png|''Black Rain'' (1989, A) Paramount 'Black Rain' Opening B.png|''Black Rain'' (1989, B) Paramount 'Fat Man and Little Boy' Opening.png|''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) Paramount 'Harlem Nights' Opening.png|''Harlem Nights'' (1989) 353d1f28-1a6b-440c-be2c-97a05990c97e.jpg|We're No Angels (1989) Paramount 'Internal Affairs' Opening.png|''Internal Affairs'' (1990) Paramount 'Flashback' Opening.png|''Flashback'' (1990) 9e6d0eea393f71c4dcae629de57755dc.png|Hawks (1988, 1990 reissue) a211cb6cbbccfb71d09cc482f50def54.jpg|''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) Paramount 'Tales from the Darkside' Opening.png|''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) 3546c26e-1895-4e1b-88e8-69b62f3350b6.jpg|''Another 48 Hrs.'' (1990) 08b34fe4-caff-41c6-8e80-9c85cbf617f9.jpg|''Days of Thunder'' (1990) Ghost (1990).jpg|''Ghost'' (1990) abe34ba9-83ff-40bb-b61b-caabdb2d5875.jpg|''Funny About Love'' (1990) 1256b395923b2b0348347e72bc671306.png|''Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael'' (1990) 466f872d-f61f-4d54-b7e8-ba1cd961763d.jpg|''Graveyard Shift'' (1990) 54785b10-69c9-4429-a845-dd8f9d77717e.jpg|''Almost an Angel'' (1990) 10291d6c99a3fe5f4750c127d1b9eaf9.png|''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) 9bcf0ce8-2cc0-4a9c-9956-92c0294d5707.jpg|''He Said She Said'' (1991) 670e16f9-1c15-495d-9655-d6941d6c6d57.jpg|''The Perfect Weapon'' (1991) 27894a6d-0c1e-49cd-9d9b-88afbbd47fff.jpg|''True Colors'' (1991) ESzASpoTLLdAWuoCWjRfvg21180.jpg|''Soapdish'' (1991) 04b382bae10bef3c845f643216658f25.png|''The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear'' (1991) A05de9ca25677c7769659f646fe857fc.png|''Regarding Henry'' (1991) Paramount 'Dead Again' Opening.png|''Dead Again'' (1991) 09b4d7f7-8e7a-474c-867e-268d74020a70.jpg|''Stepping Out'' (1991) 468988f0-914a-43d6-a49f-9c5d60c71153.jpg|''Frankie & Johnny'' (1991) ba45a9ca-27c9-412e-a4a7-76647580f334.jpg|''The Butcher's Wife'' (1991) 4a391612-94cb-4b28-ad5c-056a49617188.jpg|''All I Want for Christmas'' (1991) bc3a247e-5540-4b89-ac71-48f2619b6036.jpg|The Addams Family (1991) Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country (1991).png|''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) Paramount Communications Logo.png|''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) Screenshot 20160930-151706.png|Videos On A Weeknight PSA (Promo, 1992) 7cd7cf21-7a0c-44ff-ac7d-1eea5117d356.jpg|''Juice'' (1992) Untitled 20.png|''Wayne's World'' (1992) 6626ca2e-40a2-4fb4-ab9e-2dd04bc906b5.jpg|''Ladybugs'' (1992) f3858097-c688-45e5-8c0f-38572861d695.jpg|''K2'' (1992) a7c5bbaef9b26500cd59e9d1a98daa58.png|''Patriot Games'' (1992) c9579e964a5e01f17ca87d292ed13f92.jpg|''Boomerang'' (1992) Paramount 'Cool World' Opening.png|''Cool World'' (1992) 6694540a-5428-471e-a86e-9bdadd6635a1.jpg|''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) Paramount 'Pet Sematary Two' Opening.png|''Pet Sematary Two'' (1992) d38f7c87-edcf-4dd7-a722-ee09a0cbaaf6.jpg|''School Ties'' (1992) 42TjJzd0 rt1vX7dY7gpIg694974.jpg|''1492: Conquest of Paradise'' (1992) 2c36a3e6-d52a-4216-ba07-e97f6ed03cc0.jpg|''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) 44ebcf946776c9d4efa910e9569c7674.png|''Jennifer 8'' (1992) f87dd77d-e019-4131-9503-3fc2797345ee.jpg|''Leap of Faith'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h01m06s60.png|''The Efficiency Expert'' (1993) Ee7c3a25-5c30-43ad-a84f-07de483e0c3d.jpg|Star Trek: George Takei PSA (Promo, 1993) 65aeafc3-a213-4047-a1c0-0dff15c77eaf.jpg|''The Temp'' (1993) Indecent Proposal (1993).jpg|''Indecent Proposal'' (1993) 7d2963ea-be06-4373-8df9-856e410b50f5.jpg|''Sliver'' (1993) VKzr73ks3AjIIf5YhBpwug752320.jpg|''The Firm'' (1993) f3fa1edd-4267-49f4-867e-384e6aa996ca.jpg|The Thing Called Love (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h44m37s156.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) 8fdb6c71-2d07-4377-ac17-8bd378bf4bf6.jpg|''Searching for Bobby Fischer'' (1993) 1e52b77e-2cc6-40c4-ba4d-7a7a55b2727f.jpg|Addams Family Values (1993) b5340e3a014dc6863c63f902337ebfe9.png|''Wayne's World 2'' (1993) e35de9ae-0192-4dc0-8daa-0395d42e12e3.jpg|''What's Eating Gilbert Grape'' (1993) Paramount Pictures A Gulf Companyyed.jpg 6a16ff99-c692-4798-8a67-7d9505a30fc0.jpg|''Intersection'' (1994) 0f4ba5d0-850a-4728-b0bc-1f838cf7dea5.jpg|''Blue Chips'' (1994) Star Trek Generations.png|''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) d0ec6c7d629e33efcf6e8913a8f752f9.png|''The Naked Gun 33 1⁄3: The Final Insult'' (1994) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop III' Opening.png|''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) Screenshot (108).png|''Forrest Gump'' (1994) zkkbKx8UqWme9wnlSCIbzg715208.jpg|''Lassie'' (1994) c3d51784-c570-4e19-8470-f775a6632398.jpg|''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) ba72ef0d-0119-4707-ad5b-e330b4c355ef.jpg|Andre (1994) 62a27bdd-9576-4f0f-bd8d-dee2f6691747.jpg|''Milk Money'' (1994) ba8c3d15-735b-4642-8f89-7a4a9038a8f6.jpg|Drop Zone (1994) c9ef9566-8f56-44b5-a98c-cd1e14409e8f.jpg|''Nobody's Fool'' (1994) edb6b664-265b-4acc-91ac-7fa38f5b1c90.jpg|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) (Paramount Communications version) Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993-1997, Paramount Television).png paramount artesonraju sophie denis.png Braveheart (1995).png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) 1995–1999, 2001 88d1buW_WKMLLz6zBy9VTw298087.png Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped variant -3.png Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped version) -2.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m40s221.png ParamountPictures1995.jpg Paramount 2007.png vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m43s238.png Grease (1978) 22222222.png paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h03m52s221.png|''Paramount Means Family Entertainment'' (Promo, 1995) Paramount 'The Brady Bunch Movie' Opening.png|''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) 0e42a6dbbc965e7f1dc1f89faf62c398.jpg|''Congo'' (1995) Paramount 'Losing Isaiah' Opening.png|''Losing Isaiah'' (1995) f7d4ee3a-ece8-45cd-9160-45ead5f27879.jpg|Jade (1995) 44bcaff0-d876-4e03-ab40-f83dce96ff40.jpg|Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) Paramount 'Braveheart' Opening.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) Image148.png|''Tommy Boy'' (1995) c436514c-ac57-46fd-8674-2c1a02d9bc73.jpg|Nick of Time (1995) Paramount 'Black Sheep' Opening.png|''Black Sheep'' (1996) Paramount 'Primal Fear' Opening.png|''Primal Fear'' (1996) 60e14677-bf7d-4e5a-a8a2-dff3025dc1a6.jpg|Kids in the Hall: Brain Candy (1996) ParamountStarTrekFirstContact.png|''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) Paramount 'Mission Impossible' Opening.png|''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) 1fe57cf93cade10d5dc5e917f7cc8970.jpg|''The Phantom'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h54m15s8.png|''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) caw7Z5QQsk36y2xukQN0ig272868.png|''Escape From L.A.'' (1996) Paramount 'A Very Brady Sequel' Opening.png|''A Very Brady Sequel'' (1996) Paramount 'The Ghost and the Darkness' Opening.png|''The Ghost and the Darkness'' (1996) Paramount 'Thinner' Opening.png|''Thinner'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973, 1996 reissue), Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977, 1996 reissue), and The Secret Garden (1996) Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 3.10.38 PM.png|''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) ParamountTheRelic.png|''The Relic'' (1997) GW416H300.jpg|''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h41m28s96.png|''Event Horizon'' (1997) Paramount 'Private Parts' Opening.png|''Private Parts'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h18m57s60.png|''The Saint'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h07m25s58.png|''Breakdown'' (1997) 2f8369eb-f1ad-40ed-9b96-8d0b48f74084.jpg|Night Falls on Manhattan (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h13m13s209.png|''Til There Was You'' (1997) 9053990b2af0a5c4ae053ed89da7f889.png|''Face/Off'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h05m16s42.png|''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) nolXKqvp0o5pkN7FUwNiMw573873.jpg|''FairyTale: A True Story'' (1997) Paramounttherainmaker.png|''The Rainmaker'' (1997) vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m22s37.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 11.33.34 AM.png|''Titanic'' (US, 1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-09h29m33s146.png|''The Education of Little Tree'' (1997) Theregular0.png|''Hard Rain'' (US, 1998) dd5db10a456ac58ed40b0c215d73c552.png|''The Odd Couple II'' (1998) Paramount Pictures (1995) (Deep Impact variant).png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) Paramount 'Grease' Opening (1998 Reissue).png|''Grease'' (1978, 1998 reissue) Image147 (2).png|''Saving Private Ryan'' (International, 1998) Paramount 'Snake Eyes' Opening.png|''Snake Eyes'' (US, 1998) Image144.png|''The Truman Show'' (1998) 43cbb7bc-e158-4754-aea0-2cba26e1e4f0.jpg|Dead Man on Campus (1998) 62ada1ab-a79d-470c-9a5f-ab661f7536d7.jpg|A Night at the Roxbury (1998) GW631H360SKIN.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) 889da53e-23af-4b67-98de-3ceae259375d.jpg|A Simple Plan (1998) Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.40.56 PM.png|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) cbfd3fda-f49a-4400-bf1a-5ac7cfa466df.jpg|A Civil Action (1998) 86281daa-841b-48b7-8fa7-93568963249a.jpg|Varsity Blues (1999) ee496bed-34ea-4f1d-8f9d-47d381e64956.jpg|200 Cigarettes (1999) 7d8f8a2b-c4b7-4cd2-8acc-7a3e40c8ef86.jpg|The Out-of-Towners (1999) Paramount 'Election' Opening.png|''Election'' (1999) Paramount 'Election' Opening (2017 Reissue).png|''Election'' (1999, 2017 Reissue) bandicam 2016-03-12 19-57-53-654.jpg|''The General's Daughter'' (1999) 6b6676a0d733eef65ff3d39a5b04de97.jpg|''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) 1999–2002 Paramount Pictures (1999company).jpg a81f2a4391ea93fe2a65896a6a630c1e.jpg paramout logo (2001).jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h52m38s68.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (US, 1999) Paramount 'Runaway Bride' Opening.png|''Runaway Bride'' (US, 1999) Image155.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999) The Talented Mr Ripley (1999).png|''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (US, 1999) 96b81210-3ca8-4048-b5ed-010cae6c63f4.jpg|Angela's Ashes (US, 1999) Image247.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image150.png|''Bringing Out the Dead'' (US, 1999) Original_Paramount_logo.jpg|''Snow Day'' (2000) e076806626608cdd42fa4ec32e1af8c3.png|''Wonder Boys'' (2000) Image151.png|''Mission: Impossible II'' (2000) Paramount 'Shaft' Opening.png|''Shaft'' (2000) Image156.png|''The Ladies Man'' (2000) Paramount 'Lucky Numbers' Opening.png|''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) Image163.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Paramount 'What Women Want' Opening.png|''What Women Want'' (2000) 79ac2c8bb044f980e05e67df73d7ef79.png|''Save the Last Dance'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m20s236.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) APzrAGmt3UCyytt9LMrieA300834.png|''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) GW376H159.jpg|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image244.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Paramount 'The Score' Opening.png|''The Score'' (2001) Paramount 'Hardball' Opening.png|''Hardball'' (2001) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' (2001) Image138.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) Image145.png|''Along Came a Spider'' (2001) Image152.png|''Domestic Disturbance'' (2001) Paramount 'Vanilla Sky' Opening.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) Paramount 'Zoolander' Opening.png|''Zoolander'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 7.35.10 AM.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Orange County.png|''Orange County'' (2002) Paramount 'Better Off Dead' Opening (2002 Reissue).png|''Better Off Dead'' (1985, 2002 reissue) fullsizeoutput_1348.jpeg|''Crossroads'' (2002) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) Paramount 90th Anniversary.jpg|Prototype logo Paramount2002.jpg Paramount 90th Anniversary 2002.jpg|Open matte version Parpapd.jpg|Alternate open matte version vlcsnap-2012-07-17-19h44m29s214.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m15s213.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001, 2002 reissue) Paramountweweresoldiers.png|''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h25m29s146.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Image223.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.13.24 PM.png|''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.14.32 PM.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Paramount 'K-19 The Widowmaker' Opening.png|''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) Paramount 'Runteldat' Opening.png|''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' (2002) Paramount 'Serving Sara' Opening.png|''Serving Sara'' (2002) Uw6C43aLvVRijZ60-AaDBQ722454.jpg|''Extreme Ops'' (2002) Untitled 25.png|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) Paramountabandon.png|''Abandon'' (US, 2002) Star Trek Nemesis.png|''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) fullsizeoutput_133e.jpeg|''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2015-03-14-10h29m51s169.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 0970f14349f3e817831be2e6bcd4d259.png|''The Hours'' (2002) 2003–2010 Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 1.png Paramount 2003.jpg Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 2.png Paramount2003.jpg|Open matte version Viacom6.jpg|Seen at the end of trailers on iTunes. vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h26m29s167.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-19h35m39s78.png|''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) fullsizeoutput_1342.jpeg|''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002, 2003 reissue) ParamountTheCore2003.jpg|''The Core'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-11-01-05h46m23s187.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Paramount2003Paycheck.jpg|''Paycheck'' (2003) Image160.png|''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) Paramounttombraider2.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) Paramount 'School of Rock' Opening.png|''School of Rock'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h24m12s248.png|''Timeline'' (2003) Paramount 'The Perfect Score' Opening.png|''The Perfect Score'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-09-03-05h24m01s116.png|''Mean Girls'' (2004) d547e475c23d794322986d50cd721f19.png|''The Stepford Wives'' (2004) Paramount 'The Manchurian Candidate' Opening.png|''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) Paramount 'Without a Paddle' Opening.png|''Without a Paddle'' (2004) Paramount 'Sky Captain World of Tomorrow' Opening.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h26m03s92.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (International, 2004) Paramount 'Team America' Opening.png|''Team America: World Police'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h46m31s121.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.16.36 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (US, 2004) GW444H2444.jpg|''Coach Carter'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h42m09s254.png|''The Longest Yard'' (2005) llll.PNG|''Four Brothers'' (2005) The Weather Man.png|''The Weather Man'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-01h33m05s34.png|''Yours, Mine and Ours'' (US, 2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h20m51s74.png|''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h13m15s125.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) Screenshot (112).png|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h05m03s152.png|''Dreamgirls'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-13h13m53s3.png|''Transformers'' (International, 2007) Paramountnext.png|''Next'' (2007) 6 paramount.png|''Beowulf'' (US, 2007) Screenshot (137).png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) Paramount 'The Godfather' Opening (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather'' (1972, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'The Godfather Part II' Opening (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather Part II'' (1974, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'The Godfather Part III' Opening (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather Part III'' (1990, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'Iron Man' Opening.png|''Iron Man'' (2008) The Love Guru (2008).png|''The Love Guru'' (2008) Paramount Pictures Benjamin.PNG|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Panormalwe.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (International, 2009) Watchparamount.png|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009) Aslokwawd.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (122).png|''Star Trek'' (2009) SAKASASASAS.jpg|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (109).png|''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) Shutter Island 2010.png|''Shutter Island'' (2010) 2010–2011 Paramount Pictures logo with new Viacom byline.jpg 2010 Paramount.png vlcsnap-2013-08-11-00h15m12s4.png ParamountIMAXvariation.png|Open matte version Iron Man 2 (2010).png|''Iron Man 2'' (2010) 639px-Paramount Pictures logo 2010 - The Last Airbender Variant.jpg|''The Last Airbender'' (2010) Paramount 'Jackass 3D' Opening.png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) tf.PNG|''The Fighter'' (US, 2010) Paramount 'Little Folkers' Opening.png|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) Paramount 'True Grit' Opening.png|''True Grit'' (2010) nsa.png|''No Strings Attached'' (2011) Screenshot (119).png|''Rango'' (2011) Screenshot (225).png|''Thor'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-09h19m05s106.png|''Super 8'' (2011) Screenshot (224).png|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) Screenshot (222).png|''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Paramountfootloose.png|''Footloose'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h25m15s58.png|''Hugo'' (2011) Paramount 'Young Adult'.png|''Young Adult'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m27s14.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (US, 2011) Paramount 'Wings' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Wings'' (1927, 2012 reissue) Paramount 'Hondo' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Hondo'' (1953, 2012 reissue) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) Paramount 100 Years logo.png|Fullscreen open matte version Paramount Pictu100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount 100th Anniversary.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-30-06h52m10s39.png|''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011) ta2.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, A) ta3.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, B) Paramount 'The Dictator' Opening.png|''The Dictator'' (2012) Screenshot (248).png|''Jack Reacher'' (2012) Paramount 'Titanic' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Titanic'' (1997, 2012 reissue) 2013–present Paramount Logo 100.jpg Paramountlogo2013.png Paramount4x32013.jpg|Open matte version Paramount 2013 Logo .png|''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation (2013).png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''Pain & Gain'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).png|''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' (2013) Iron Man 3 (2013).png|''Iron Man 3'' (2013) World War Z (2013).png|''World War Z'' (2013) Paramount Pictures Jackass Presents Bad Grandpa.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013) Anchorman 2 The Legend Continues (2013).png|''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-04-02-23h48m05s18.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (2013) patmo.png|''Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones'' (2014) Ld.png|''Labor Day'' (2014) Noah (2014).png|''Noah'' (2014) 250px-Pop.png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h43m30s207.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Paramount TMNT 2014.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) IS2.png|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014) TheGambler2014.png|''The Gambler'' (2014) Selma 2014.png|''Selma'' (2014) Project Almanac (2015).png|''Project Almanac'' (2015) ParamountSpongeOutofWater.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Paramount Terminator Genisys.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) ParamopuntMI5 HTNML5.png|''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation'' (2015) Paramount 'Zoolander 2' Opening.png|''Zoolander 2'' (2016) Paramount '10 Cloverfield Lane' Opening.png|''10 Cloverfield Lane'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-09h42m05s774.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) Paramount Star Trek Beyond.jpg|''Star Trek: Beyond'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-04-12-13h09m12s919.png|''xXx: Return of Xander Cage'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h18m45s203.png|''Rings'' (2017, A) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h20m06s23.png|''Rings'' (2017, B) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h19m49s92.png|''Rings'' (2017, C) Paramount-Ghost in the Shell.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2017) Paramount 'Baywatch' Opening.png|''Baywatch'' (2017) Paramount Mother!.png|''Mother!'' (2017) Image378.png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, A) Transformers 5 (Paramount Opening).png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, B) Paramount 'Downsizing' Opening.png|''Downsizing'' (2017) Paramount 'Annihilation' Opening.png|''Annihilation'' (2018) Paramount Sherlock Gnomes.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) Paramount 'A Quiet Place' Opening.png|''A Quiet Place'' (2018) Paramount Pictures Book Club.png|''Book Club'' (2018) Paramount 'Mission Impossible - Fallout' Opening.png|''Mission Impossible: Fallout'' (2018) Videos 1914–1917= Paramount Pictures 1915 |-| 1917–1927= Paramount Pictures 1921 Paramount Pictures (1926) |-| 1927–1953= Paramount Pictures Supernatural 1933 Paramount (with Zukor) Paramount Pictures (1939) Paramount Pictures 1951 Paramount Pictures Unconquered 1947 Paramount Pictures Road to Bali 1952 |-| 1934–1939 (Popular Science)= Paramount Pictures Popular Science (1939) |-| 1953–1968= Paramount Pictures - Vistavision (1954) UK Pitch Paramount Pictures - VistaVision We're No Angels 1955 "The_Birds_and_the_Bees"_(1956) "Lady_in_a_Cage"_closing_(1964) Paramount Pictures The Carpetbaggers 1964 |-| 1968–1975= Paramount (1968) Paramount Pictures The Great Gatsby 1974 |-| 1975–1986= Paramount Pictures (1976) *SCOPE* Paramount Pictures (1979) (with fanfare) |-| 1986–2002= Paramount logo (75th Anniversary Prototype variant) Paramount Pictures 75th Anniversary logo (1987) low tone (HD) Paramount Pictures 1988 Paramount Pictures 1994 Paramount Pictures 1996 Paramount Pictures 1999-2002 logo (HD, 16 9 version) Paramount Pictures 1999-2002 logo (HD, 2 39 1 version) |-| 2002–2011= Paramount (90th Anniversary) Paramount Pictures 2003 Paramount Intro HD (1080p) |-| 2011–present= Paramount Pictures 100th Anniversary Logo Paramount 100 Years Distributor HD 1080p Paramount Pictures Logo (2013) - OFFICIAL LOGO Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Viacom Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:National Amusements